Who'd have thought?
by smudgekin
Summary: Lorelai and Luke have quite a history and a big future ahead of them. The story of how this future unfolds. Big on the romance, meduim on the angst. Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story occurs during Rory's third year at Yale. Lorelai and Luke have been dating forover a year. Rory and Logan have been dating seriously for about 6 months. This is my first ever fanfic so I'd appreciate reviews so I can know what needs improvement. 

Lorelai awoke with a start. She peered at the clock through the darkness. _4:30. Great. Why did I have to wake up, I'm not supposed to be at work for another 3 hours! _She rolled over and saw Luke lying next to her. _Luke? _She thought. _What's Luke doing here?_ She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to sleep again. After a while she rolled out of bed and tip-toed quietly out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen, where she made herself a pot of coffee. She sat down on the couch waiting for the coffee to be ready. Her eyes started to sag shut, and she fell asleep.

Luke woke up and hour later to the smell of brewing coffee. _Who's making coffee? _He thought. He got out of bed, and realized he was in Lorelai's house. Suddenly it clicked. _Lorelai's making coffee, of course. _He wandered downstairs to find Lorelai asleep on the couch. He went into the kitchen and turned off the coffee maker, then headed back upstairs to get dressed. He showered quickly, put on jeans and a flannel shirt then left for the diner. As he was going out the door, he stopped at the couch and kissed Lorelai on the forehead.

At 10:00 in the morning, Lorelai stumbled into the diner.

"Luke! I need Coffee!" She cried as she sat down at the counter

"Coming right up. You're up late today." Luke commented

"I know, I know, I overslept! I have to get to the Inn, see you later?"

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"See you then Luke." She kissed him across the counter before running out the door. When she arrived at the Inn, Michel was waiting at the front door with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ah, finally, you have arrived." He said sarcastically.

"What do you want Michel?" Lorelai snapped

"The Johnsons have arrived."

"The Johnsons? But the cancelled last week!"

"Well apparently they decided to grace us with their presence anyway. I suggest you deal with them before _I_ have to."

"Yes, I'll be right there." Lorelai hurried to the desk and apologized to the customers. At about 6, she headed into the kitchen. Sookie was making cake.

"Hey Lorelai!" Called Sookie "Try some of this cake, tell me what you think."

Lorelai took the slice of cake from her friend and broke a bit off. She chewed it thoughtfully. When she swallowed, a smile lit up her face.

"Sookie that is the most amazing cake I've ever tasted. You've out done yourself again."

"I'm glad you like it, it's tonight's dessert."

"I'm sure the customers will be thrilled. Coffee?"

"In the third pot." Sookie pointed

"Great, thanks. I've gotta run, Luke's picking me up in 45 minutes."

"Well have fun on your date! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Sookie, bye."

With that Lorelai left. When she got home, she noticed the message light on the phone was blinking. She pressed the button and the message played.

"_Hi Mom, it's me. Just calling to see if it would be okay if I brought Logan to Friday night dinner. We have something to tell you guys. Anyway, give me a call when you get this message. Love you. Bye"!_

Lorelai was puzzled. _Something to tell us? Why wouldn't she tell me first? _She decided against calling Rory right away. She was already behind, and she needed to get ready for her date with Luke. She bolted up the stairs and opened her closet. _What to wear, what to wear? _Luke hadn't told her where they were going, so it was hard to choose an outfit. Eventually she decided on a short blue skirt and a white top. Not too fancy, but not too casual either. She was just finishing her makeup when the doorbell rang.

"It's open!" She called down the stairs. The door opened and a few second later, Luke appeared at the bedroom door.

"Hey there, ready to go?"

"Yeah, you've got perfect timing. Hey what do you think about coming to dinner at my parent's tomorrow? Rory's bringing Logan so I figured you should come too."

"Ah… Sure Lorelai. Dinner sounds fine. But what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know, I thought you knew what we were going to do."

"Uh… How about a movie then?"

"A movie sounds great, but can we get something to eat first, I'm starved."

"Sure. The Diner okay?"

"That's just what I was thinking." Lorelai smiled and Luke helped her into the truck. They drove off to the diner and Luke cooked her a cheeseburger and made himself a salad, which they took to the Black and White Movie theatre. After the movie was over, Luke dropped Lorelai off at her house. He had early deliveries the next morning so he didn't stay. Lorelai called Rory when she got inside. Rory picked up after a few rings.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Kid. So Logan's coming to dinner?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't be. Luke's coming along too."

"Oh, cool. Well if that's all I should really get to bed…"

"Wait. Rory, what's the big announcement?"

"What big announcement?" Rory was puzzled

"You said that you and Logan had something to tell us."

"Well you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to hear that!"

"But Rory…"

"No buts Mom, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine. Bye Honey."

"Bye Mom."

Lorelai hung up. She couldn't believe Rory wouldn't tell her what was going on. It had to be something big, because she was telling the grandparents, but why wouldn't she tell her? The question stuck with her all through the night, and through the day, until they arrived at the Gilmore mansion. She and Luke waited in the car for Rory and Logan, and when they arrived, Lorelai leapt from the car to see her daughter.

"Rory!" Lorelai called

"Hey mom!" They ran together and hugged. As they were hugging Rory whispered in her mom's ear. "Hey Mom?"

"Yeah Kid?" Lorelai whispered back

"Do you have a tampon I could have?"

_Oh my god… _Lorelai stopped hugging for a second, her arms slackening around her daughter. Rory realized something was up right away.

"Mom? You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, what was it you wanted?" Lorelai recovered quickly

"A tampon, do you have one?"

"Yeah, there's some in my purse. You can have one when we get inside."

"Great, thanks." Rory started towards the door, leaving Lorelai standing in the driveway looking stunned. "Come on Mom!" Called Rory. She was now standing on the doorstep.

"Hey Rory, can you come here a minute? There's something I need to ask you."

"Uh yeah Mom, sure…" She walked apprehensively back to her mom. "What's up?"

"I'm late." Said Lorelai shakily

"What? No, we're on time, it's only 6:30."

"No, I mean _late_."

"Oh! That kind of late… Are you sure?"

"Yeah. When you asked for that tampon I realized."

"Well when did you last have it?"

Lorelai pondered before she answered. "June 15th."

"What? But that's almost two months ago!" Rory almost screamed the words

"Shhh, not so loud! And yes, I know it was two months!"

"Well… Do you think… you're…" Questioned Rory

"I don't know… It's a possibility."

"Well after dinner we'll go to the pharmacy and get a test, okay? For now, you've got to relax."

"I can't wait until after dinner, I have to know now!"

"We don't have time to go now. You can wait."

At that moment, the door opens and Emily sticks her head out.

"Ah, I thought I heard voices! Come in, come in! Logan, Luke, nice to see you two again."

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Gilmore." Replied Luke.

They all went into the house. Emily led them out to the back patio where Richard was sitting.

"Good evening everyone." Richard said, standing up

"Evening Dad." Said Lorelai

"Hi Grandpa, you remember Logan?"

"Yes, Mr. Huntzberger. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you Sir."

"Please, call me Richard. What would everyone like to drink? A martini for Lorelai, I presume."

"Yes, a martini would be great. Rory and I are just going to run to the bathroom though, we'll be right back."

Rory and Lorelai left hurriedly. When they got to the bathroom Lorelai hands Rory a tampon.

"Thanks Mom. I'm pretty sure I got "it" on the way here."

"I see."

Rory goes into the bathroom and Lorelai waits outside.

"Do you think I'm pregnant?" Lorelai asks when Rory comes out of the bathroom.

"I don't know… You're sleeping with Luke obviously, and you're two months late, so I'd say probably yes."

"Oh…" Lorelai sighs.

"What? Don't you want to be? Does Luke know?"

"I don't know, and no, he doesn't."

"Well after dinner we can go and get a test okay?"

"Okay. You'll come with me?"

"If you want me to."

"Yes, I do."

"Okay. We should probably get back."

"Yeah."

After dinner is served and everyone is finishing up, Rory chooses to make her announcement.

"Uh, can I have everyone's attention please? Logan and I have an announcement to make."

"Ooh, tell us!" Squeals Lorelai

"Okay. Well, as you all know, Logan's dad owns some very large newspapers."

"And…" Lorelai pushes

"And he has offered us both jobs at the New York Times!"

"Wow Honey, that's great!" Lorelai gets up and hugs her daughter.

"Very well done, Rory. I always knew you'd be successful." Said Luke. Emily and Richard were speechless and beaming with pride.

When dinner was over and everyone had aid their goodbyes, Rory and Lorelai agreed to meet Luke and Logan back at the diner after they did some chores. Rory and Lorelai drove off in the direction of the pharmacy and were relieved to see that it was still open. They went in and Lorelai bought herself a pregnancy test and Rory some tampons. Lorelai was so anxious that after they had paid for their things, she decided to take the test in the bathroom at the pharmacy. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She read the instructions on the box, and, realizing nothing had changed since she had last used one, took the test. Then she put it back in the box and the box in her purse and left the bathroom. Rory was waiting for her in the car.

"So? What's the verdict?" Rory asked the moment her mom got in the car

"We'll just have to wait a little longer. These things don't happen right away!"

"I know, I know. But you took an awfully long time in there, I thought maybe you'd waited for the answer."

"No, I didn't. Let's get going now though, it's getting late." Lorelai started the engine. As she did, a faint beeping was heard from her purse. She glanced at Rory, who nodded. Slowly she picked up her purse and opened it. The beeping got louder and louder still when she took the box out and opened it…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I will try my best to update at least one chapter a day, maybe even more if I have the time, but I'm at a sailing camp all day so I can only write in the evenings. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and expect and update sometime tomorrow!

"What does it say, what does it say?" Asked Rory excitedly. Her mom had been staring at the small plastic pregnancy test for a long time.

"It… It says…" Lorelai could hardly speak. Her throat was dry, and she could feel the words catching as she tried to force them out. "Here, you look at it yourself." She gave up and handed Rory the test. After a few seconds, her eyes widened and she gasped in amazement.

"Wow, Mom…This is so exciting! I can't believe I finally get a little brother or sister!"

"So you're okay with it?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know… C'mon, let's go." Lorelai pulled out of the parking space.

"So are you going to tell Luke?"

"Well yeah, he is the dad… Do you think he'll be okay with it?" Lorelai looked worried.

"I think he'll be happy. He loves you so much Mom, and he'll love your baby too."

"Aw, thanks Hon. I'll tell him tonight."

"Okay."

They sat in silence until they arrived at the diner. Luke and Logan are sitting at a table talking. They look up when Lorelai and Rory come in. Lorelai looks nervous. _Why am I so nervous? It's Luke I'll be telling. Wonderful, sexy Luke. It's not like I'm telling my parents. I'm not 16. Getting pregnant at this age is acceptable. _

"Hey you two." Says Luke "What did you get up to, you took a long time."

"Uh well that's kind what I need to tell you about." Stammers Lorelai

"What's wrong Lor?"

"Nothing's wrong per say… Just different."

"Oh… What's different then?"

"Uh well… We've been dating for a long time now and uh… getting rather… intimate…"

"Are you sure you want me to be here for this conversation?" Asks Logan

"How about we go get some coffee or something Logan?" Rory gets up and takes Logan behind the counter with her, leaving Lorelai and Luke to talk.

"So what is it Lorelai? You're starting to worry me!"

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai blurts it out fast, then lows her head and looks at her hands which are clasped on the table

"You're pregnant? Are you sure?" Luke sounds excited

"Fairly sure. I missed my period and Rory and I went to the pharmacy to get a test and it turned out positive." She pulls the test from her purse and shows him the positive sign. From his place behind the counter Logan sees this.

"Ace? Is that what I think it is?"

"Uh yeah."

"So… Is she?"

"Yeah"

"So you're getting a little sibling? That's so cool!"

"I know!" She looks over a Luke and Lorelai. Luke is beaming and Lorelai has tears running down her face, but she is smiling. "Just look, they're so happy!" she comments.

Rory and Logan go over and congratulate them, then leave for New Haven to go back to school. Luke goes upstairs and comes downstairs with a huge grin on his face.

"Lorelai, I've been waiting a long time for the right moment to do this, and after what you just told me, I think this is it." He gets down on one knee and takes a small, velvet covered box out of his pocket. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Lorelai's eyes begin to will with tears, and she smiles a water smile.

"Yes Luke Danes, I will marry you!" He slips the ring onto her finger and it fits perfectly. Luke pulls her into a hug and carries her up the stairs, shutting the light off on the way. When they get upstairs he lays her gently on the bed and flops down next to her, pretending to be exhausted. She laughs and places her hands gently on his cheek, cradling is head while they kiss.

"We're getting married!" Exclaims Lorelai giddily

"And we're having a child." Counters Luke

"I'm happy, are you happy?"

"I'm very happy." They kiss again. "Is Rory happy?"

"She's ecstatic."

"I'm glad. I know how much she means to you. I just want you two to be happy."

"We are."

Luke kisses her again and it lasts for a long time. When Lorelai wakes up the next morning she is wearing one of Luke's flannel shirts. She rolls over and sees the clock flashing 8:45. She shakes Luke awake.

"Luke, Luke, get up!" She says frantically

"Lorelai… What is it?" He is still half asleep

"It's 8:45! Why are you still in bed? And why am I in your shirt?"

"You fell asleep last night and I couldn't wake you and I didn't want you to ruin your nice clothes so I put one of my flannel shirts on you."

"Oh okay… But what about the Diner?"

"Caesar is opening. I figured since it was our first night being engaged I could sleep in"

"Oh… So I guess we could go back to sleep… I'm not tired anymore."

"Neither. You know, we should probably go to the doctor today."

"We?"

"Well, you, because you're the one who's pregnant, but I'd come along too."

"Oh… Yeah, we should. I'll call and make an appointment after breakfast."

"Right, breakfast" said Luke, suddenly remembering "What would you like?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Coming right up." Luke goes downstairs. Lorelai is sitting in bed, admiring her ring. It is simple, but very elegant; a thin, white gold band with a small diamond set in the middle. Her name is engraved around the band. Slowly she gets up and dressed, simply putting on a pair of shorts and leaving Luke's large shirt on. _Now, do I leave the ring on, and let the town figure it out, or do I take the ring off and we tell them personally later on, or do I leave it on and tell everyone? _In the end she chooses to leave her ring on and let the town figure it out. If she told only Patty and Babette, it would be around town in a matter of minutes. Yes, she would tell Patty and let the town gossip work her magic.

After she was finished her breakfast she called Rory. When she told her of Luke's proposal Rory screamed for what seemed like forever. When she finally calmed down Lorelai thought she'd never be able to hear out of her left ear again. They broke off the conversation because Lorelai needed to go to the doctor. Luke drove her in the truck and they got there a little after 11. Their appointment was for 11:15 so they were told to have a seat and wait. When the doctor finally called them in it was past 11:30.

"Mr. & Mrs. Danes?"

"Yes, but please call us Lorelai and Luke." Said Luke, in his best attempt at politeness.

"I understand that you're pregnant Lorelai."

"Well I believe so, but I think we'd better do an official test, just to make sure."

"Yes, that can be arranged. I'll take a sample of your blood and run it down to the lab. They'll have the results within a day. I can call you when they're available." Said the doctor

"That would be great, thanks." Said Lorelai, smiling

"Well that's all for today. I expect we'll have the results either this evening or tomorrow morning. Don't forget to make another appointment with the receptionist on your way out."

"Thank you, goodbye. I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Said Lorelai.

Luke and Lorelai left the office and headed to their car.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai is 5 months pregnant. It is getting quite obvious now, though Lorelai tried to hide it as best she could. She and Luke were set to be married in one month, and she had yet to tell her parents about the pregnancy or Luke's proposal. They had decided to tell them when they went to dinner that night. Lorelai was nervous; she knew her parents, especially her mother, would be mad at her for waiting such a long time to tell them. She tried not to thin about it as they drove to Hartford, and at least Rory and Luke would be there to back her up. She was wearing a ruffly shirt so as to make the growing bulge that was her stomach less obvious. When they arrived at the mansion, Rory was already in the living room telling her grandparents about her new job at the NY Times. When Lorelai entered the room Rory shot her a questioning glance. Lorelai nodded and Rory settled in for the ride.

"Hi Mom, Dad."

"Hello Lorelai. Interesting shirt you've got there."

"Oh… Yeah, about that. Could you two maybe sit down?"

Emily and Richard sit down. Emily looks worried.

"What's up Lorelai" Emily asks

"Uh, well, Luke and I have an announcement to make. Luke has proposed to me, we're getting married!" As she said this she was beaming. "Oh, and to make this complete, I'm pregnant."

"Well congratulations! Is that why you're wearing that crazy top? How far a long are you?" Exclaims Emily

"Uh… 5 months…" said Lorelai reluctantly

"What! 5 months? Why didn't you tell us?"

"There wasn't really time, we've been busy lately." Offered Luke

"Not time? You must be kidding me! Let me see, how much are you showing?"

Lorelai lifted her shirt to bare her bulging stomach. Emily gasps.

"Lorelai how could you not tell us? I know you claim that you didn't have enough time, but that's bullshit!" Emily's voice is rising with each word.

"Mom, calm down! We didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this!"

"Oh so this is my fault!" Emily is practically screaming now.

"Yes, it is!" Lorelai is clearly mad now "Can't you ever see the happy side of things? Luke and I are going to have a child! We're getting married for god's sake! I think it's time to leave now Luke!" Lorelai stands up and Luke stands with her. Rory gets up as well, glaring at her grandmother. She puts an arm around her mom's shoulders and Luke is holding her other hand.

"Rory, wait…"

"No grandma, I'm going with Luke and Mom. They need me more and I don't think I could stay here after what just happened."

"Rory!"

"Goodbye grandma."

And with that Luke, Lorelai and Rory left. They barely made it through the door before Lorelai broke down in tears.

"Aw, Mom, don't listen to her. She's just being Emily." Rory tried to soothe her mother, but it wasn't really working.

"I know Hon, but that's what the problem is! She's always found the bad side of things!"

"Mom, Mom, its okay. You've got Luke and me and pretty much the entire town on your side. Just ignore them, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Luke? Can we go get some coffee?"

"Lorelai, you know you can't have coffee while you're pregnant. We can get you decaf though."

"Decaf is fine, let's just go, please? Are you coming Rory?"

"No, I can't, I've got a paper due on Monday that I really need to work on. I could use the extra time." Rory looked sad as she said this, but Lorelai understood her daughter's needs.

"Okay sweetie. I'll see you sometime later then?"

"Yeah. And Mom?"

"Yeah Hon?"

"You'll be fine."

"I know; thanks." They hug quickly and then both go to their cars. Luke can still see the disappointment sitting restlessly on his soon-to-be wife's face. He hated to see her like this; her face was wracked with anguish, and so many other emotions. Sadness, fear, disappointment, they were all present there. He felt so helpless because there was nothing he could do. He knew comforting her was useless; she had to come to terms with this on her own time. They drove home in silence, and Lorelai went straight upstairs to bed when they got home. Luke stayed up and watched some TV. When he came upstairs, Lorelai was fast asleep, but he could see dried tears stained on her cheeks. After he got into bed, he leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. As he tried to fall asleep, he thought about what it would be like telling his parents they were expecting a child. He certainly hoped that they wouldn't react like Lorelai's had done. He couldn't live if they were like that. He finally drifted into an uneasy sleep, and was awakened by Lorelai jumping out of bed. He was confused at fist, but as he heard the gagging coming from the bathroom he finally clued in. _Morning sickness. Of course. I thought she was over that by now. _He went into the bathroom and saw Lorelai kneeling over the toilet. He sat down beside her and pulled her hair out of the way, just like he had done in the months before this. When she took a break, she leaned back against him and he massaged her shoulders. She sighed.

"I thought his was over ages ago Lor, what brought it back?"

"I don't know. Let's just hope it doesn't keep up, this wasn't as bad as it was before, it's probably something I ate."

"I hope so. Are you done now?"

"Yeah, can we go get some breakfast?"

"Sure Lor. I'll go get ready. Meet you at the Diner in ten?"

"See you there." Lorelai smiles. Luke kisses her cheeks as he gets up and leaves the room.

When Lorelai gets downstairs, she sees Rory sitting at a table.

"Hey kid! I thought you had a paper to write?" Calls Lorelai from the other side of the diner.

"Jeez Lorelai, I have customers here you know. Could ya keep it down?" says Luke from behind the counter

"Oops, sorry!" She stage whispers "Hey Rory, what are you doing here?"

"I hurried and stayed up all last night to finish it so I could come in and see you two… er… three." She says placing her hand on her mom's stomach. "Hey, hey, I feel it kicking!" The whole diner looks up when they hear this. Rory picks up her mom's hand and places it on her stomach where she had felt the baby kicking earlier. Babette and Patty are watching Lorelai expectantly.

"Hey, I feel it too!"

Hearing this, the entire crowd in the diner rushes over to Rory and Lorelai's table, demanding to feel the baby kicking. Rory is trying to calm them down and let her mother have some peace, but her efforts are fruitless. Luke sees the scene and rushes over.

"Okay everyone, you all need to go back to your tables and leave my wife alone! She's had a rough couple days and what she needs right now is some peace and quiet!"

"But Luke…" Starts Babette

"No buts! Lorelai, Rory, why don't you two go upstairs? I'll bring your breakfasts up when they're ready."

"Thanks Lukey." Lorelai kisses Luke's cheek

"Jeez, Lor. Just go upstairs, kay?"

"Thanks Luke. C'mon Mom, let's go." Rory gets up and pulls her mom after her. Babette glares at Luke as they leave. Luke just shrugs, then gets back to cleaning the counter.

A/N: I already know what gender the baby is going to be, and what the name is, and you'll find out in chapter 5 or 6. Sorry for the wait for the update, I have been fairly busy. Expect another chapter sometime this weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to Tonks2004 for pointing out that only Christopher calls Lorelai Lor. I'll make sure not to make that mistake again. Also, thanks to Hollyfan4eva for your reviews. It's nice to have an ongoing commentary. Here is the hopefully long anticipated 4th chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy this week. Oh and for those of you whoa re wondering, I keep my chapters short so it's easier to read all at once. Enjoy the chapter!

Lorelai is 5 ½ months pregnant. Lorelai, Rory, Logan and Luke are sitting at the kitchen table in Lorelai's house. There are papers everywhere, some with pictures of dresses; others with churches. Lorelai and Rory are bickering about what colour Lorelai's dress should be.

"No mom, you would look better in white! And white is traditional!"

"Who says I want to be traditional?"  
"Well I know Emily will have a spaz if you don't!"

"Fine, fine, white it is. Is that okay with you Luke?"

"White is fine. So I guess we're almost done. Rory, you're maid of honour, Logan you'll be best man; we've _finally_ decided to have it at the Dragonfly. Have I missed anything?"

"Nope, that's it. Rory and I have to get our dresses made, but that's it." Lorelai sighs contentedly.

"If that's all Logan and I should really be getting back to Yale, it's getting late." Says Rory

"I suppose you're right, daughter of mine. You'll call later?"

"Of course I will. See you later mom." Rory gets up and kisses her mom on the cheek

"Bye Honey." Rory and Logan leave. Lorelai sets about putting all the papers into piles.

"Lorelai, why don't you leave that 'til morning? Rory's right, it's getting late."

"What does late have to do with anything?" asks Lorelai, not looking up from her papers.

"Well… I was thinking, we should be going to bed…"

"Oh you sneak! I know what you want!"

"To go to bed…?"

"No. You wanna get it on!"

"Very funny Lorelai. I'm tired, I have early deliveries tomorrow, I just want to go to sleep." Says Luke, exasperated

"Fine, fine. Just don't wake me up in the morning when you leave."

"I won't, I promise." He gets up and puts his arms around her waist and kisses her. When the kiss is finished, they walk hand in hand up the stairs.

Back at Yale, Rory is leaving a classroom when Marty comes up behind her. She is so engrossed in the book she is reading she doesn't even notice, even when he calls her. "Rory… Rory?" Marty sighs, but keeps on following her. When they get to the coffee stand she stops to buy a cup of coffee. As she turns to get a lid she finally notices Marty.

"Marty! Hey!"

"Oh, hi Rory. Funny seeing you here." Marty awkwardly tries to cover up the fact that he'd actually followed her all the way from her classroom. "So what've you been up to lately? We haven't seen much of each other."

"Oh… Well you know, class has been busy. Before- Christmas rush I guess."

"Yeah… I know what you mean." They arrive at Rory's dorm. Rory opens the door and lets Marty in with her. He takes a seat on the couch while she puts her stuff in her room. When she comes back she sits down next to him.

"I've missed you." Marty leans in and puts his hands on either side of her face and pulls it towards him. He kisses her, but when she doesn't respond, he pulls away. "Rory, what's up?"

"Uh… I have… a boyfriend."

"Oh… my god… I should go."

"Marty, I'm sorry. I should have told you!"

"No, it's stupid of me to think that such a beautiful girl like you wouldn't have a boyfriend. But… who is it?"

"It's… Logan."

"Ah. I should have known. I'll be going know."

He gets up and leaves. Rory sits on the couch silently for a minute; stunned. Then she picks up the phone and calls her mom. _Come on mom, please pick up._ On the fourth ring, Lorelai finally picks up.

"Hello?" asks Lorelai

"Hey Mom!"

"Hi Babe, how's it going?"

"Fine. Hey I have something to ask you."

"Okay… shoot."

"Would it be considered cheating if I un-willing did something with a boy who isn't Logan?"

"What did you do?"

"Marty kissed me."

"Just one kiss? Or was it like at the vow renewal?"

"Just one kiss, nothing big."

"Then what are you so worried about?"

"I guess it's nothing. Thanks anyway Mom."

"No problem Babe. When are you coming home next?"

"Uh I have 3 weeks off from classes for Christmas and New Years so I'll be coming home this Friday."

"Yay! And are you going to Friday night dinner?"

"Well I kind of have to, part of my deal with the grandparents; they pay for Yale, I got to dinner."

"So we'll see you after that?"

"Of course! I'll come over right away when dinner's over."

"Okay, see you then!"

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Babe."

Rory hangs up and goes to the fridge to get some food. Paris comes into the room deep in a kiss with Doyle. Their bodies are practically glued together as they stumble into the room. They flop down on the couch, Paris lying underneath Doyle. As they kiss, Paris start's to take off Doyle's jacket. At this moment, Rory turns around and sees them.

"Oh my god, get a room!"

"Rory?" Paris screams.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm just gonna go into my room and forget I ever saw this."

"Rory, let me explain…" Starts Doyle.

"Doyle, it's fine. Just forget that I'm here. But Paris? I want the three-minute warning."

"Fine, fine."

Paris drags Doyle off the ouch and into her room. Rory goes into her room and gets her books then sits down on the couch. A few seconds later, Paris yells through the wall.

"This is your three-minute warning, Gilmore!"

"Oh jeez…" says Rory. She scrambles up and puts all her books in her book bags, runs out the door and slams it shut. She walks out of her dorm and to the coffee stand. She buys two cups of coffee then heads to Logan's dorm. When she reaches the door, she can hear the sounds of a football game blaring from the TV. She knocks and Finn answers the door.

"Rory, love. Hello there!"

"Uh hey Finn…"

Logan comes to the door and slips past Finn.

"Hey Ace. Finn, do you mind?"

"Not at all…" Finn goes back into the dorm and opens the fridge to get a beer.

"He's drunk, the Patriots are losing."

"Ah. Here, I brought you coffee."

"Aw, thanks Ace."

He kisses her then takes her hand and leads her into the dorm, past the couch and TV and drunken Finn, and into his room.

"Hey Ace." He kisses her again.

"Hey Logan." They kiss again. Finn boos loudly from the common room.

"Jeez, I didn't think that my kissing was that bad." Laughs Logan.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Rory's classes were finished on Friday, she raced back to her dorm room, grabbed the bag she'd already packed, left a quick note for Paris explaining that she'd be in Stars Hollow for a while, then went to her car and started her journey home. When she finally made it home, she was surprised to find that no-one was there. She let herself in anyway and put her stuff in her old room. On the kitchen table she found a note:

_Rory-_

_We're at the doctor's for a checkup. Should be home around 5:30. See you soon._

_Luke & Mom_

Rory looked at the clock. 4:45 it read. Since she had some time before her Mom and Luke returned, she decided to go visit Lane. She left the house and walked towards the center of town, where Lane's apartment was. She knocked, but no-one was home. She went to the Antique shop, where Lane's mom worked, but it was shut. _Where is everyone?_ She thought. She looked towards Ms. Patty's and noticed that a sign reading _Town meeting in progress _was taped to the door. _Town meeting? But those are usually in the evenings!_ Her curiosities aroused, she made her way to the dance studio and slid open the door. The murmur subsided at once. Taylor looked at her from the podium with a guilt expression on his face. As she looked around the room, she spotted Lane, Zach and Mrs. Kim, as well as almost everyone else. The only people she couldn't see were Lorelai and Luke.

"What's going on here, Taylor?"

"Just a town meeting, young lady. And if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with our discussion." Says Taylor, obviously peeved.

"Oh, ok, sorry for disturbing you." She takes a seat in the back

"Uh, Rory, I think it's best that you don't stay." Whispers Lane from beside her

"Why not? It's a town meeting; I've been coming to these things for as long as I can remember."

"But this… This one is different."

"Girls, do you mind taking your conversation outside?" snaps Taylor

"Sure. C'mon Rory, let's go." Lane gets up and Rory reluctantly follows.

"What is up with that Lane? What were they talking about?"

"About your Mom and Luke's relationship."

"What? What are they planning to do, try and split them up, like before?"

"Yeah, something along those lines."

"But that's outrageous! They can't do that! I'm gonna give Taylor a piece of my mind!" Rory starts back towards the door but Lane catches her arm.

"That's not a good idea Rory. Just leave them be, I'm sure it's harmless. Taylor's frustrated because the cucumbers are smaller than usual; this is just his way of relieving his frustration."

"Okay, okay. But if anything major happens, call me, okay? I have to go now; Mom and Luke will be home soon."

"Okay. It's nice to see you again, I missed you."

"I missed you too!"

They hug, and then Rory goes off in the direction of her house. When she gets there, she sees that Luke's truck is parked in front of the house. She runs up the front steps and bursts through the door.

"Mom? Luke?" Rory calls

"Kitchen!" replies Lorelai

Rory comes into the kitchen and sees Lorelai sitting there with Luke, and a piece of paper in her hands.

"What's that Mom?"

"The results of an ultrasound. The doctor told us the gender today."

"Ooh, what is it? Brother or sister?"

"You get… drum roll please…" Rory bangs her hands on the table "A little brother!"

"Wow! A brother… That's so cool! Have you decided on a name?"

"Yes. If it was a girl it was going to Victoria Emily…"

"Wow, you were going to name your daughter after your mother?" interrupts Rory

"Yes, we were. And, since it's a boy, it's going to be named William Lucas."

"After Luke's dad and Luke?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"That's a great name. I'm sure the baby will be adorable. When are you going to tell the town?"

"In three weeks, at the wedding."

"Ooh, good idea. Have you picked up the dresses yet, by the way?"

"Yeah, I did yesterday. Can you try yours on, just to make sure?"

"Sure. Where are they?"

"In my bedroom. Luke, you stay here, because you're not allowed to see them until the wedding."

"Ok Lorelai, whatever."

Lorelai and Rory head up the stairs. When Lorelai takes her dress out of the box, Rory gasps.

"That is going to look so great on you Mom! Put it on, please?"

"Fine, but you put yours on too; I want to make sure it fits."

Lorelai goes into the bathroom with her dress then comes out a few moments later. It is long enough so that it trails slightly behind her as she walks. It is strapless, and the area around her bust has small pearls sewn in a swirly pattern. Rory whistles

"Wow that looks amazing Mom. Absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks Hon. Now you put yours on."

Rory's dress in light blue with spaghetti straps. It goes all the way to the floor and is tight around her chest but loose everywhere else. As she exits the bathroom, she twirls around, and the dress flies up around her.

"It fits!" Rory exclaims

"You look great Hon, really. Logan won't know what hit him."

"Thanks. If you don't mind, I'm going to take it off; I don't want to ruin it."

"That's fine. You should probably be getting ready for dinner, you have to leave soon."

"Oh! Right."

Rory goes to her room and gets changed for dinner. When she comes out, Lorelai is flopped out on the couch watching TV.

"So I guess you're not coming with me?"

"You guessed right."

"Aw, come one Mom. Please?"

"No Hon, I can't go back there, not yet. I'll meet you at Luke's after though."

"Fine. I should go or else I'll be late."

"Okay. Bye Hon." Rory turns to leave. "Oh, Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Emily anything."

"Oh… Okay I won't."

And with that Rory steps out the door.

After watching TV for a while, Lorelai gets bored. She gets up off the couch and grabs her coat off the hook. Letting the door bang shut behind her, she goes down her steps and across her yard towards the town. More specifically towards Luke's diner. When she gets there she is surprised to see that there's no one there, not even Kirk! She goes in anyway, because Luke is cleaning the counter. When she opens the door, the bell jangles and Luke looks up.

"Oh… hey."

"Hey handsome. Where is everybody?"

"Town meeting. I thought you'd be there too."

"I didn't know there was a town meeting… Oh well, I'd rather stay here with you."

"Where's Rory? When I left she was with you."

"She had to go to dinner. But she's gonna meet us here after."

"Ok."

At the Gilmore mansion, Rory was just pulling up and going to the front door when she heard yelling from inside the house. She stepped back for a moment, and considered going back to her car but her curiosities were aroused so she put her ear to the door The voices were muffled but she could make out the words fairly well.

"How could you do that?" Richard's voice thundered

"How could _I_ do that? Lorelai was the one who waited for 5 months to tell us she was pregnant!"

"You had no reason to react like that; you should be happy she told us at all! You should be happy for Luke proposing to her! You should be happy for her, period!"

"Of course, this is all my fault! It's always my fault! This is just like when she got pregnant with Rory! Nothing good came of that, nothing good will come of this!" Screamed Emily

Hearing this, Rory burst through the door.

"How dare you talk about me like that? You always said you were proud of me, since when am I nothing good?" pausing to take a breath, Rory continues "When Dad was here and Straub and Francine attacked Mom you said I was never a disappointment; what happened to that?" With that, Rory storms out the door and gets back in her car. Emily runs to the door and calls to her; but Rory ignores her.

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. The next chapter should be up by sunday. Please continue to Read & Review, it's easy, just click the little blue-grey button in the lower left hand corner ;).


	6. Chapter 6

Rory spent the drive home fuming over what Emily had said. She sped all the way home with the intention of seeking comfort with Lorelai. She made it to the Hollow in record time and pulled up at the Diner with a screech of her tires. The people who were walking on the street looked up and glared at her.

"What are you looking at?" snapped Rory

They immediately turned away and walked quickly in the opposite direction. Rory gets out of her car and slams the door shut, then storms into the diner. When she sees Luke isn't around, she goes straight up to the apartment. She goes in but no-one's there. She sits down on the couch and starts to cry. All the tears that she had held back since leaving Hartford flowed down her face in a torrent. She reached for her purse to get her cell phone, but realized she hadn't brought it in with her. "Dammit!" She yelled aloud.

Just then, Lorelai and Luke were pulling up to the Diner, coming home from their date. Lorelai noticed the light in the window of the apartment first.

"Hey Luke, did you leave that light on?"

"No, it wasn't me. Someone must be up there."

Lorelai and Luke enter the Diner, and Patty immediately rushes over.

"Oh Lorelai thanks goodness you're here!"

"What, what's going on Patty?"

"It's Rory!"

"Rory! What's wrong with Rory?" Lorelai starts to get panicked

"She's very angry, very, very angry. We don't know what's wrong with her! She came in here in a huff and went up stairs. We haven't seen her since, apart from the bump or sob."

"Oh, thanks Patty, I'll go see what it is right now." Relief washes over Lorelai's features.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Luke asks

"No, I have a feeling this is a mother-daughter thing." Lorelai goes up the stairs. When she gets to the door, she hears muffled sobs, so she knocks quietly.

"Who is it?" Is the choked response

"It's me Babe, can I come in?"

There's no reply so Lorelai goes in anyways. She sees Rory lying on the couch so she goes and kneels in front of her face.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you at dinner?"

Rory sits up slightly and Lorelai sits down beside her and lays Rory's head on her lap. Rory's crying slowly subsides as Lorelai strokes her hair.

"Are you ready to explain now?"

Rory nodded and slowly started to explain. First about the fight she heard, then about her fight with Emily. When she was done, Lorelai took a deep breath.

"Honey I know what grandma said hurt you, but you know it's not true. She's just mad because I didn't tell her about the pregnancy and you happened to be there, so she took it out on you. And what was with being rude to everyone?"

"I'm sorry, I was just so angry about what happened and then you weren't here so I just snapped."

"Okay. It happens to the best of us. It'll be fine."

"Thanks. Where were you anyway?"

"On a date with Luke."

"Oh… I hope I didn't interrupt you post-date stuff."

"No not at all. And you're more important than one date anyway."

"Aw… I think I'm okay now, thanks Mom."

"No problem. Now you go get so sleep or whatever you want to do…"

"I don't think I could sleep for a while… Do you mind if I hang out with you and Luke?"

"No not at all. Do you want to go home and get changed? We could do a movie night or something."

"A movie night would be fun! Willy Wonka?"

"Did you even need to ask?"

"Of course. I'll get the movie and stuff, you get the food."

"Alright. Luke and I will meet you at home in 20 minutes."

"Okay. See you then Mom." Rory gets up and hugs her mom before she runs down the stairs happily. She races through the diner and out the door to her car. All the bad feelings from earlier in the night were gone; replaced with contentedness and security. She made it to the video store in record time, getting there just before it closed. She got Willy Wonka then headed home. She let herself in went to the kitchen as she passed the phone; she noticed the message light was blinking. She pushed the play button and sat down on the couch to listen to the message. She was fairly sure it wouldn't be for her, but she listened anyway.

"Rory this is your grandmother." Rory groaned. She should have known Emily would call to lecture her. She got up from the couch and walked to the phone, ready to delete the message.

"I'm calling to apologize for what I said. You weren't supposed to hear it. Again, I'm sorry I said you were a disappointment and I hope that you are your mother will join us for Friday night dinner next week. Goodbye." Rory was shocked. She considered calling her back and telling her what she thought. She played over the conversation in her mind-

_I wasn't supposed to hear it?_ _That doesn't change anything, grandma. You said it, and I heard it. No amount of apologizing will change that_! _I'll see you next week at Friday dinner, but only because I have to. I doubt Mom will come with me. See you then._

No, that would not do. Better to ignore Emily for as long as possible. She went into her room and got changed. She was just setting up the DVD player when Lorelai and Luke came through the door. Lorelai's arms were full of bags of candy; Luke held a salad and two cups of coffee.

"You brought a salad to movie night?" Questioned Rory "That's just plain wrong!"

"That's what I told him too. But he said he wouldn't eat our junk so he was bringing a salad for himself. He did bring you coffee though!

"'He' is standing right here you know." Piped up Luke

"Aw, sorry honey." Lorelai kissed his cheek before setting the bags down on the coffee table. Rory reached them and began unloading; Red vines, sour patch kids, tootsie rolls, chocolate kisses and much more. When everything was set out, Luke looked apon it with disgust.  
"How do you eat this all and not weigh 500 pounds?"

"Practice, years and years of practice." Replied Lorelai, a mouth full of marshmallows

"Just be careful okay, I don't want you or the baby to get sick."

"Okay, okay. Come on Rory, let's get started!"

Rory pushed Play and the movie began. Lorelai snuggled up to Luke and he kissed the top of her head. When the Oompa Loompas came on, Lorelai squealed with delight, causing Luke to cringe.

"Jeez Lorelai… Did you have to do that right in my ear?"

"Oops sorry Luke." She kissed his ear, as if to make it better.

Finally, the movie ended. Rory started bringing the candy into the kitchen. When the last bowls were moved to the kitchen table, she said goodnight to her Mom and Luke and went to her room. Luke and Lorelai sat on the couch in silence for a moment after Rory left.

"What was wrong with Rory?" Asks Luke

"Oh, she and Emily had a fight."

"What did Emily say to her? Last I remember Rory loved her grandparents!"

"That she was a disappointment. And that my having this baby was a bad thing and nothing good will happen because of it."

"Oh Lorelai… That's awful…"

"It's fine. It's just Emily being Emily. Hey are you staying here tonight?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll stay then."

"Goody!" Lorelai kisses Luke's cheek then gets up. "I'll just be a second." She goes over to Rory's room and knocks on the door.

"Come in!" calls Rory. Lorelai goes in to find Rory already in her pajamas, sitting on her bed reading. "Hey Mom." She says, and closes her book

"Hey kid. I was just coming to make sure you were alright with what happened with Grandma tonight."

"Oh… About that."

"Yeah?"

"She left a message. She wants us to come to dinner next Friday."

"Us? As in you and me?"

"Yeah, both of us. I know you don't want to go and that's fine. I'll go by myself."

"I can't let you go back there on your own though!"

"Mom, it's fine, really. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay but if they do anything mean then you have to call me right away. Promise?"

"Yes I promise. Now go back to Luke, I'm sure he's waiting!" Rory says with a grin

"Dirty!" gasps Lorelai

"Yeah, well… Night Mom."

"Night Kid."

Lorelai gets up off of Rory's bed and goes back to the living room, but Luke isn't there, so she goes up to her bedroom and finds him already lying on the bed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Lorelai picks his flannel shirt up off the floor and goes into the bathroom. She comes out a few minutes later dressed only in his shirt. He looks up at her and his eyes widen.

"What? What?" asks Lorelai

"Even through my shirt you're starting to show."

"No! Really?" Lorelai runs back into the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror.

"Hey, you're right!"

Lorelai gets into bed beside Luke. He puts one hand onto her stomach and the other behind her head.

"Hey baby, I'm your daddy. And I'm very excited to see you, and your Mom here is too." Lorelai puts her hand over Luke's and squeezes it.

"Night Baby. Night Luke." Says Lorelai

"Night Honey."

Luke reaches over, turns off the light, and shuts his eyes. Lorelai stays awake, unable to sleep. After a while, she gets out of bed and tip-toes downstairs to Rory's room. She opens the door quietly. She slips inside and sits down on the armchair, happily watching Rory sleep.

The next morning, Luke wakes up and is surprised that Lorelai is not next to him. He gets up and checks the bathroom, but she's not there either. He goes downstairs, expecting to find her in the kitchen, but he is shocked when he finds it empty. He puts on a pot of coffee, hoping that the smell of her favourite beverage will lure her from her hiding place, and it does. Just as the coffee is ready, she emerges from Rory's room.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Couldn't sleep." Is Lorelai's only reply

Luke rolls his eyes, and pours her a cup of coffee. She sits down at the table and sips it quietly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took such a long time for an update! I was busy and had a huge writer's block. But here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy it! Please continue to read and please, please please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to Towntroubador for your review. The reason I chose Logan to be Luke's best man is simply because I didn't think Luke would choose Taylor. Seriously, he can't stand him! I thought Logan was the best guy to go with. Sorry if you think it's going too fast, I'll try to slow it down. I'm so so so sorry for the long wait, I've been distracted, what with school starting and camp and such things. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm already working on chapter 8 so it shouldn't be too long a wait. Please remember to Review, the more revviews I get the faster you'll get an update!

Rory wakes up smelling coffee. She drags herself out of bed and puts on her slippers. She is still groggy when she enters the kitchen and plops down in a chair.

"Morning Sunshine." Says Lorelai, pouring Rory a cup of coffee

"Morning…" replies Rory, stifling a yawn.

"Didn't sleep to well?"

"I think I have a sugar hangover."

"Well you know what that means!"

"What?" says Rory, confused

"You're falling out of practice! Yale's not doing you much good!" says Lorelai, mockingly

"Very funny Mom." Rory takes a sip of her coffee "As usual, coffee does the trick. I'm awake now!"

"You know, apples are better to wake you up in the morning…" starts Luke

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence. 'Apple' is not a word that exists in the Gilmore girl's vocabulary." Says Lorelai

"Whatever you say…" Luke rolls his eyes

"So what's on the agenda for today Mom?"

"Not much… I thought that we could go shopping, if you wanted to."

"I'd love to! I need some new clothes anyway."

"Good. So do you think you'll be ready to go in half an hour?"

"Yup, no problem." Rory gets up from the table and goes back into her room to get changed. As she is pulling her shirt over her head, her cell phone rings. She stumbles across the room and sees the caller ID flashing 'Huntzberger', so she picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace."

"What's up Logan?"

"Wow, very to the point today."

"Well Mom and I are going shopping, we have to leave soon."

"Okay. I was just calling to make sure the wedding plans were all solid. It's still the second right?"

"Yep, still on the second. You're still coming, right?"

"Of course! I'll come on New Years Eve and stay around to help set up and everything."

"Thanks. I have to run now, talk to you later."

"Bye Ace."

Rory hangs up the phone and goes into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" asks Lorelai, having heard Rory's side of the conversation

"Logan. He's coming down on New Year's Eve to help with the wedding and stuff."

"Oh that's good. So you're ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's hit the road!"

"Bye Luke, we'll be back later." Calls Lorelai

"Bye guys!"

Lorelai and Rory head out to the car with two cups of coffee. Decaf for Lorelai of course. They chat a little bit as they drive and before they know it they're pulling up in front of the mall in Hartford. They get out of the car and go into the mall. They stop in the doorway.

"This place is bigger than I remember." Says Rory

"Yeah. Where do we start?"

"Well how about Wal-Mart? They must have maternity stuff."

"Yeah, okay. Wal-Mart it is!"

They start walking down to their left.

"Do you even know where Wal-Mart is mom?"

"I thought you knew!"

"Why would I know? I haven't been here in ages!"

"Okay, okay. Look, there's a map, we can find it on there."

They go over to the map and Lorelai finds Wal-Mart. They are dismayed to find that it is all the way across the mall, where they came in.

"How could we have missed it?" Asks Rory, slapping her hand on her forehead.

"I don't know, but let's go!"

They set off in the direction of Wal-Mart, but are distracted as they pass a maternity store.

"Oh let's look in here Mom!" Rory grabs her mom's hand and pulls her into the store. They are browsing around the clothes when Lorelai spots a little blue and gray flannel shirt.

"Rory, Rory, look at this, isn't it perfect?" She says, holding it up. It was the perfect size for a newborn.

"It's adorable! Maybe we can find a pair of jeans and a baseball cap too!" They look around the store a little more, and eventually find a small pair of jeans and a baseball cap that reads 'I love Daddy'. They take it all to the cash register but when they get there Rory quickly grabs the stuff again and runs to the back of the store. Lorelai follows her looking worried.

"What was that for Rory?"

"I saw Luke! He's coming this way!"

"What? Luke in a mall? No way!"

"I saw him, I…" she is cut off by Luke's gruff voice from the front of the store.

"Lorelai? Rory?"

"Quick, hide the clothes, we'll come back for them later." Says Lorelai. Rory shoves the clothes under a rather large teddy bear, then she and Lorelai walk out to the front of the store.

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

"Lorelai, I'm so glad I found you. Something's happened!"

"What… What happened?" Asked Rory

"This is something I've just gotta talk to your mom about right now Ror. I'll explain everything to you in a few minutes okay? Do you want to get a coffee or something and meet us back here when you're done?" Luke took Lorelai's hand and pulled her towards a bench and sat her down.

"Okay, but do you promise you'll explain what's going on when I get back?" asked Rory skeptically

"I promise." Luke looked sincere as he said this. Rory turned slowly in the direction of the food court, and walked slowly away. After she was almost out of sight, she turned around and saw her Mom hugging Luke with tears streaming down her face. She knew that she had to hurry, because it must be something very, very important Luke had to tell her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I moved this week and we didn't have internet for the longest time! I update as often as I can, but sometimes that isn't very often!**

The line at the coffee stand seemed to take forever. Rory got herself a coffee and a decaf for her mom. She bought a tea for Luke and walked back to the bench. Luke was sitting with his arm around Lorelai, who was looking worried. Rory stopped a little ways away from them and let them finish their conversation. She could hear some of the things they were saying.

"How are we going to tell Rory?" Her mother's words drifted over to her. They shocked her. This must be big. She pulled herself together and walked over to the bench. She handed the drinks to Luke and Lorelai then sat down. Luke took a sip of his tea.

"Good tea." He commented

"Stop stalling Luke. What's going on?"

"Well… Rory this is really hard…"

"Just get it out Luke, this is killing me!"

"The diner caught fire." Luke blurted

"What?" Rory could only manage one word.

"It caught fire. I left some burgers on the grill for a minute when I went to the storeroom and the burnt and then a flame leapt and one thing lead to another…" Luke choked on the last words as his eyes filled with tears.

"H… How bad is it?"

"It was pretty badly burnt. The fireman said it would be usable again in about 2 months."

"Well that's not too bad then. How's the apartment?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to tell you guys first."

"Okay. Are you okay? Where's Logan, is he okay?" A look of panic crossed her face

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Logan's fine too, he was at your house when it happened .Are you guys done?"

"Uh…" Rory shot a look at her Mom

"Yeah I guess we are."

Lorelai takes Rory's hand in one of her hands and Luke's in her other. They walk out to the parking lot like this, but have to separate when they realized that they'd come in two different cars. Lorelai and Rory went together to the Jeep; and Luke to his truck. Rory and Lorelai rode most of the way in silence. It was only broken when Rory realized they hadn't been able to buy the baby clothes.

"It's okay Ror, we can go back sometime." Lorelai had a solemn look on her face. As they passed the sign that said 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' they both prepared themselves for whatever they might see. Lorelai slowed down and pulled to a stop across the street from the Diner. The fire trucks were gone, and only a few astonished townspeople remained, gaping up at the building. Or what was left of it.

The Diner itself was charred, but still standing, the windows coated so thickly with soot that it was impossible to see inside. Luke's truck pulled up behind them, but neither Gilmore turned around. The familiar sign marking it as Luke's Diner lay on the ground, sooty and black, but still readable. Slowly, Luke moved from his place standing next to his car and went to pick it up. As he surveyed the damage of his beloved Diner tears escaped his eyes. Lorelai saw this and immediately got out of the car to comfort him. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head against his shoulder and their tears mixed. Rory watched this scene from her spot in the car, but found herself crying along with them before too long. She didn't want to disturb them but she didn't want to stay here either. She slowly took off her seatbelt and got out of the car. Neither Luke nor Lorelai noticed the slam of the car door, and Rory was glad. She walked back to her house silently, but when she got to the door she realized she'd left her key in her purse in the Jeep. She knocked quietly on the door, hoping Logan was still there. Fortunately he was, and he opened the door right away. She said nothing, but fell into his arms, which he gathered her into. She sobbed and sobbed as he held her, the realization that the Diner, _Her Diner _was gone. He stroked her hair patiently, not caring about the tears soaking his shirt. Her sobs finally subsided, and Logan led her inside. She sat shakily on the couch, wiping her eyes fruitlessly on the back of her sleeve. He didn't say anything, fearing it might upset her; he just sat quietly next to her on the couch. Eventually she stood up, making her way to her room where she sat down on the bed. Neither of them ad spoken a word since she'd arrived, but it didn't matter. He followed her and stood in the doorway until she beckoned for him to sit next to her on the bed.

"What happened, Rory?" Logan finally asked

"The Diner caught fire." Rory replied quietly

"What? When? Is Luke okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. The diner's not, at least, it's not right now, it should be eventually though."

"Good. I mean that it'll be okay, not that it caught fire, obviously. Where's your Mom?"

"Oh I left her and Luke at the diner. Maybe I should go back."

"Yeah, I'll come with you."

Logan goes to get his coat and then he and Rory walk out of the house. They walk slowly through town, Rory preparing herself to see the Diner again. They make it to the diner, finally, and Lorelai and Luke are still in the same place they were when Rory left. But when Lorelai spots Rory she detaches herself from Luke and runs over to her.

"Rory, where did you go?"

"I went home, but I didn't want to disturb you, so I didn't tell you when I left."

"Oh. You nearly gave me a heart attack, when I turned around and you weren't there!"

"Sorry, sorry. How's Luke doing?"

"He's gonna be fine."

"Good."

Rory and Lorelai hug for a moment. Luke looks over and sees Logan standing alone by the jeep. He goes over slowly, but stops when he sees Lorelai beckoning to him.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go get some food, Rory and I are starving!"

"Yeah, sure. Can we go to the Dragonfly though, I need to be close by, I'm expecting a call from the insurance people."

"Of course. I'll call Sookie and she'll get something ready for us."

And with that, Luke, Rory and Logan get into the Jeep. Lorelai calls Sookie and explains that they are coming. Lorelai gets into the car they drive to the Dragonfly in silence, and are greeted by a tearful Sookie, as well as a huge lunch for each of them.


End file.
